


Still Unsolved

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on "Felonious Monk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Unsolved

Catherine walked through the evidence locker. Every time she came in here she stopped at the same place. Running her hand across the box. Across the one word that haunted her. Unsolved. She vowed that one day she would find the man who killed her best friend.

Today, however, she didn't continue on. She stopped. Today was the sixteenth anniversary of Stephanie's death. Pulling the box down, she opened it and with gloved hands and once again looked at the instrument of her friend's death. She read the reports, refreshing her memory, making sure she knew all the details. She wanted to remember. She wanted to be able to recognize the circumstances should she ever see anything like it again. This was once case she wouldn't let die. Not for herself. Not for Stephanie. Not for Jimmy.

Later she would go to Stephanie's grave with a bouquet of her friend's favourite flowers. Then she would go see Jimmy. Like her, he would be remembering.

Jimmy. She couldn't think of him without feeling sad. Or guilty. He'd been the one to peek her curiosity about forensic science. He'd come into the club and told her about his cases. He'd been her mentor, teaching her, training her when she joined the department. She understood *why* he'd done it. Why he'd tampered with the evidence. He loved Stephanie. But the cop in her couldn't excuse his actions no matter how much she understood. Stephanie's murderer was still out there. He case was still unsolved and Catherine wouldn't let that go unresolved.


End file.
